cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jgolla
...}} |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 9/7/2010 |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |litrate = |religion = |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |currency = Dollar |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = |efficiency = |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Jaytown is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1216 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jaytown work diligently to produce Gold and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Jaytown to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jaytown allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jaytown believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jaytown will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Beginning within the NPO During his application process, Jgolla was asked why he decided to join the New Pacific Order instead of so many other alliances on Planet Bob. He answered this question as follows: Jgolla joined the New Pacific Order on Friday, September 4, 2008. Jgolla is a decorated and highly motivated Pacifican. He is a well known Pacifican throughout NPO, with the plentiful assortment of positions he held in the past and currently holds, he's a friend to many Pacificans. Friendship and Camaraderie For Jgolla, some of the most influential people within NPO were Xantha, who was his LT when he was in Alpha Battalion and taught him how to wage war, and Bilrow, whose dedication to NPO Jgolla considers unmatched. Future Aspirations Professions Past & Present Military Command His most influential position being in MilCom, is also his most enjoyable and memorable. After being made an NCO, he was later promoted to become the LT of Gamma. It is a position that he did not take lightly, being one of the chosen few to lead Pacifica's war machine. After leading Gamma successfully, on 29 November 2009, Jgolla was promoted one step further into High Command, and made a Colonel. Jgolla took on the position of general on June 16, 2011, after Navblue's retirement. Jgolla served as General for nearly a year, before retiring on March 9. Media Corps - Broadcasting The Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica is coordinated by Jgolla. The DJs spin different music that any members can tune into and listen to at anytime they feel like. There are many different radio programs, some feature solely music, others will also contain interviews - live or prerecorded - with various personalities from the Order or abroad. Economic Affairs The Department of Economic Affairs is the result of a merger of the Pacific Bank and the Tech Corps for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible." To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Awards NPO War History Jgolla has followed the call to take up arms for Pacifica four times as he fought in the NPO-Jarheads War, Armageddon War, Doom House-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. Leadership